


Your highness

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Guest of honor, Just Straight Up Fluff, even though t'challa says she doesn't have to, i'm shit at tags, kiss, the reader loves calling t'challa your highness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Can you do a t'challa imagine where the reader and him have a really flirty relationship and they both are crushing on each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your highness

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: many civil war spoilers in this ! ! !

 

"You should forgive vision he was just trying to protect you" I tried to talk Wanda into talking to vision again. After the whole war between Steve and Tony she had been at odds with vision. I understood where he was coming from, he just wanted to protect her.

"I don't know y/n it still feels weird, he could of just told me the truth instead of making excuses to keep me inside here. I don't know if I can trust him again" Wanda replied as we walked around the avengers compound .

"You have to try Wanda ! ! ! What would you have done if you were in his- oh hello your highness" I smiled as T'challa walked towards us with Tony.

"Y/n how many times must I remind you, you don't have to call me your highness." T'challa smiled causing my heart to melt. Wanda rolled her eyes at me swoon over he now Wakanda King.

"I've lost count but I can't help it, it just rolls off the tongue" I bit my lip as I bat my eyelashes at him.

"Just like your name" T'challa laughed lightly.

"Oh god not this again, Wanda come with me. I don't think you want to be around when they get even more flirty with each other. Y/n I can count on you to show our guest around?"

"You don't have to tell me twice" Wanda mumbled as she followed Tony for the hall we just came from. I turned to T'challa and took in his gorgeous face.

"You've been her before though"

"Yes I have but I haven't been shown around the entire compound before"

"So tour then?"

"Yes please lead the way" he extended his arm and I happily accepted it.

"Wait am I allowed to touch you?" I asked not wanting to break any laws.

"Only if I allow it and I am allowing you so don't worry" he sent me a playful smile.

I was showing him around the place and telling him all of the battles that I have been in.

"I'm so sorry I'm rambling about myself" I averted my eyes from him.

"It's quite alright y/n I like the story tell, you are very brave" I feel my heart beating out of my chest.

"Thank you, so how are things in Wakanda?" We now made our into the kitchen in the compound.

"Wonderful thank you for asking, luckily no one has tried to come for captain Rogers friend. Wakanda is beautiful this time of the year you should visit"

"Is this a personal invitation or a recommendation?" I leaned against the counter looking him straight in the eye.

"A personal invitation of course, you'll be my guest of honor. I could show you personally around, but that's if you accept my invitation" T'challa leaned forward as well across the counter, our faces inches apart.

"Now how can I turn down an invitation like that. I would have to check my schedule to see when I'm free but yes I would love to go" I noticed him staring at my lips so I took my chances and kissed him. It was sweet and gentile, nothing like how I thought it was going to be.

"Your highness" one of T'challa security teams voice interrupted the moment. I pulled away and turned away, mortified that I made a move on the Wakanda King.

"Oh thank god you guys finally kissed. It was painful to witness you guys constantly flirting when whenever" he turned to T'challa security "your king" he turned to face us again. "Came to visit. I swear you guys have such obvious crushes on each other." Tony laughed dryly as he noticed I tuned around so they couldn't see me. "Y/n why are you turned around we all saw you guys kiss, there's no point in denying it." I turned and glared at Tony.

"Shut it Tony"

"Your highness I'm afraid we must be going, you have an appointment with the president." T'challa security informed him.

"Alright then" he responded but came around the counter so we were on the same side. "It was so nice seeing you again y/n, my people will contact you so we can set up a date for you to come visit." T'challa grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Until next time" he placed a kiss on my cheek before exiting the room with his security.

"He invited you to Wakanda ! ! !" Tony yelled once T'challa was no longer in the room.

"Yeah he did, he wants to show me around and said I would be the guest of honor" I felt butterflies in my stomach just thinking about the next time I get to see him.

"Can I come? You know I've always shipped you two together, ever since I introduce you two"

"You didn't introduced us we met trying to stop Bucky when he went all winter soldier on us. But because I'm feeling nice I'll see what I can do."

"Ok and don't worry I won't get in the way if you two decide to get it on while we're over there" Tony teased as he exited the room.


End file.
